Darkened Dawn
by La Push Pup
Summary: He, He's Indian!" "No Really?" Living with five brothers, a father whose never home, and a mother who is always on my case isn't easy. What makes it even worse is that we had to move to the rainy town of Forks. There is that cute boy from La Push though.


I tugged my chestnut brown hair towards the base of my neck, gathering it all into a bunch and twisting a ponytail onto it. My bangs flittered down into my eyes, and I groaned. I hated my bangs; I hated all of my hair for that matter. I mean normally I love my hair but ever since my last haircut… Anyways there's no need to go into that. Let's just say I asked the lady for a trim, full faced bangs that went above my eyebrows, and just a few long layers.

I ended up getting a lot of my hair chopped off, my longest layer laid at my shoulders, and my shortest at my chin. So now I have to bobby pin back half of my hair. It's horrid, especially since I was just about to move to a new town. This brings me to where I am right now, the bathroom of my new house.

It's my first day at my new school, oh joy. My twin brother, Aubri, is continuously knocking on the door asking if I'm done. My younger twin brothers, Ander and Anderson, are probably still sleeping like the living dead. My older twin brothers, Abe and Abel, are probably downstairs eating up a storm. As for me, I'm Aubrianna by the way; I'm currently in the bathroom trying to look semi-cute for my first day of school.

If you can't tell twins run in my family, I'm the only girl, and my parents think it's cute to name their children with identical names, just tack on some letters to make them different. Yeah, all of us hate it. I'm normally called Anna by my brothers and friends, occasionally Brianna. Aubri is called A.J., his first two initials. Ander is Drew, Anderson is Nicholas, Abe is Rick, and Abel is Matt. All of my brothers go by their middle names, besides A.J., only our parents call us by our real names.

Speaking of A.J. he is still persistently knocking. I laugh throwing open the bathroom door and smacking him in the face with it. I throw a smirk his way before skipping off to my bedroom to get dressed. I'm not one of those neat freak people, unlike A.J. I'm more of the let's clutter all of my clothes into a ball and stick it on the shelf. Yeah, not very pretty, but it works well enough for me.

I quickly pull out the outfit I picked out the day previous, a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved white button up, and a black vest. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those fashion fanatics, or teenyboppers, but I do like to be comfortable. Skinny jeans are tight enough so it actually feels like I'm wearing clothes, while the button up is tight in all the right spots and loose in the arms so I can move them freely. See I actually think about what I wear. The vest however is something to annoy my mom with.

She hates the trend of girls wearing vests. She thinks that boys clothes should stay on boys and girls should be lady like. It also annoys her that I wear pants and not skirts everyday. If you can't tell, I really don't get along with my mother. Ever since I was little she's tried to dictate my life. She's not the, I'm your mother and my suggestions are right, but the, if you don't do as I say you will be a sinner and go live with Satan.

My mother is very religious, goes to church every Sunday and Wednesday. My father is also very religious, but he figures that we should be what we want to be and if he raises us right, everything will go good for us. I love my dad, I spend more time with him then I do my mom. He's the one who named me, he wanted to name A.J., Jake, but my mom refused to break the horrid chain of same names just tack on some more letters.

My mother is a stay at home mom, even though she never does anything at home, but sits around reading her bible. My brothers and I do all the work around the house. I'm the cook of the family, though I don't mind my mom not cooking, because she'd burn the house down. The boys do the cleaning, take out the trash, and wash the cars, and so on so forth.

My father on the other hand is a big time CEO, so yeah we're rich. He owns like three TV stations across the country, two book publishing companies, and a chain of bookstores. The bookstores are called Katherine's. It's named after my grandma on his side, who died of cancer a few months before A.J. and I were born. That's where I get my middle name, Katherine.

Anyways enough about my family's background, let's move on to what's actually going on. After I finished getting dressed, I begrudgingly walked down the stairs that led to the first floor. The good thing about being the only girl was that I got a single room. A.J. lucked out to by having a girl as a twin; it meant that he got a room to himself too.

I knocked three times on my younger brother's door before yelling at them to get up, or I wouldn't be driving them to school. They both knew if I didn't drive them that mother would, and let's just say they like mother as much as I do.

I walked into the kitchen, kissing my fathers cheek as I walked past him. My father was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. My dad is the only one who drinks coffee in our family, so he makes his own each morning.

"How do eggs sound this morning dad?" I asked him. He gave a grunt, which in his language meant that's fine. I quickly pulled out the ingredients and the utensils, including the pan, and began to get to work. My brothers and I just do cereal in the morning, so I only have to cook for my dad, since my mother doesn't get up until at least nine o'clock.

After finishing the eggs and giving them to my dad, I poured some lucky charms into two bowls, followed by the milk. I sat one next to my dad and one next to that one. I then proceeded to grab two spoons. As soon as I sat down to begin to eat, I felt a splash of air hit my neck, and heard the familiar thump of A.J. sitting down.

"Morning dad, morning Anna," A.J. said. My father grunted again, and both A.J. and I rolled our eyes. I smiled at him, since my mouth was full of cereal. We sat in silence, eating our breakfasts, until two loud thumps came from the stairs.

"Drew," I announced loudly. My brother shook his head, and we both turned towards the door to see which of our younger twins would come in first. It was an old thing between A.J. and me to bet on who would come in first. I always picked Drew, who was a morning person and had a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Morning oh wonderful family of mine," Drew shouted as he walked in the door. I smirked at A.J. before finishing my breakfast. I sat the bowl in the counter, before going and sitting on A.J.'s lap. As soon as I sat down Nick walked through the door. He yawned before pouring a bowl of cereal. I swear I don't know how those boys eat so fast, but they do.

We all stood up simultaneously. I felt short next to my giant brothers. A.J. was 6'6" while Drew and Nick were both 6'3". I wasn't short by any standard; actually I was quite tall for being a girl, standing at 5'11". I smirked at Drew, before hopping on his back. He laughed shaking his head, before running out of the room. He hopped up the stairs with me still on his back, and dropped me off at my room, before turning around and going to his own.

I quickly grabbed my IPod, cell phone, and a bright pink scarf. I put the first two in my bag and the scarf around my neck in a slip knot fashion. I grabbed my bag and purse, and headed out of my room.

"You all have five minutes to get into the car or I'm ditching you all," I yelled to my brothers. I smiled as I saw A.J. come out of his room. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I laughed, hopping on his back.

"I say we ditch them anyways, let someone besides you get the wrath of Cruella," A.J. joked. The amount of nicknames we had for mother was unbelievable. By this time we were out by our car, soaked to the bone because of the pouring rain.

Less then two minutes later all four boys came out of the house, their faces showing their disgust. I knew how much Rick and Matt hated the move, after all it was their senior year and they hated the rain. Rick, Matt, and Nick jumped into the back seats of the truck, while Drew slid in next to A.J. in the front seat.

I was the designated driver of our group. A.J. was lazy and never wanted to drive, while Rick and Matt had both been in two accidents each so their licenses were taken away by our parents until they turned eighteen.

"Onto Forks High School," I said in a boring tour guide voice. My brothers groaned simultaneously, while I laughed.


End file.
